


Pirate Bellamy Romance

by Thenonehater



Category: Piartes a Band of Misfits
Genre: First of its kind I think ?, Help, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater





	1. The Night of

It was just supposed to be a stupid dare from Cutlass Liz and that was it. The dumb twit shouldn't have actually said yes! Though Pirate captain did anyway with a dopey grin, and now he was stuck here in this idiotic restaurant wait for the Pirate Captain to show up.

God, when did his life go from “Black Bellamy the world's most wanted pirate” to the second most wanted pirate waiting for the Pirate Captain for a flipping date?! It was just so irritating for this to happen to him and-

“Well ,good evening Bellamy !”

Well, looks like dumb twit finally decided to show up for the date.

Bellamy turned his head from the table which he was previously glaring as to get a better look at the Pirate Captain. To Bellamy’s surprise the twit looked pretty good. He was wearing a white ruffled blouse which was accompanied by a pair of black pants and a couple of rings on his fingers and a single hoop earring. His hair was tied up in a man bun and the beard still glossed over, but looked like it was trimmed.

Without saying a word Black Bellamy just turned around towards the table and picked up his menu. The Pirate Captain frowned expecting some sort greeting, but walked around the table and sat down as well.

Pirate Captain able to better look took it in. He found the man in front of him amazing. His hair pulled into a ponytail and he wore the same thing as he always does. Maybe he shouldn’t dressed as fancy he did?

“ Hey Pirate Captain stop staring it’s creepy man!”

“ heh Sorry its just you look very stunning tonight Bellamy !”

“ You know Bellamy I very much admire your tactic of piracy ! Would you mind telling me a bit about it ? Not very detail of course I don't want you thinking I’m trying to steal your tactics of course”

That caused Black Bellamy to look up face flushed full of confusion. Didn’t Pirate Captain realize this was a dare and nothing more ?

Black Bellamy didn’t know how to respond no-ever ask him about his tactics let alone asked him anything about himself. It nice and that smile Pirate Captain was wearing it ,was kinda cute.

His eyes winded. Cute he just thought Pirate Captain’s smile was cute ?! Jesues, he needed to order and get out of here now.

“Pardon me, but may I take your order gentlemen?”

The waiter must have come without him noticing shit.

“ Would you like to go first Bellamy?”

Of course that idiot was going to ask him that.

“ Yes, I’ll have the steak medium rare.” The waiter took down the order and looked at Pirate Captain expectantly awaiting his order.

“ I will just have the cheeseburger and a side of fries please and thank you!”

The waiter smiled and wrote down his orders and bid them farewell.

“ Dude, did you just say ‘please and thank you’?

“Of Course Bellamy you get more flies with honey you know! You should try it when the waiter comes back.

ellamy raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, I think I'm good bro.”

“Would you like to walk with me on the beach after this?”

“What?” Is he serious right now?

“I said would you like to-” “I heard what you said! You know, let's blow this place and just do that? Sound good, let's go!”

“Before he voice his opinion Bellamy grabbed him a mischievous grin and both ran out the door. Bellamy and Captain kept running till they reached the beach and began to walk. It was beautiful the sunset gorgeous even though it was short lived. Bellamy grabbed Pirate Captain by the arm pushed them under the pier. Then cornered him on a pole.

So you say you admire me, hmm? Then prove it Pirate Captain! I don't believe this whole scene you put up.” He smirked, thinking he won but was proven very wrong.

Pirate Captain, grabbed Bellamy by the arms, forcing him to the pole he once was cornered him. He then roughly Pushed him on it digging his knee between Bellamy’s thighs and kissing him, forcing his own tongue into Bellamy’s mouth.

To Bellamy’s own surprise he enjoyed it. Pirate Captain tasted of cheap rum and his hands wandering around his body. He had barely stopped himself from moaning it felt so good. He slowly shut his eye’s to enjoy the rest of the kiss when Pirate Captain. Pirate Captain pulled away licking his lips.

He then Leaned down to his ear and whispered.

“How about we finish this on my ship?”


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy could only stare up at Pirate Captain. He didn't expect this he didn't expect him to kiss him. Pirate Captain was only to blush and leave saying that yeah, he was just doing this for Bellamy’s own humiliation. But no Pirate Captain pushes him against the docks, standing pull and forcefully kissed him tongue and all. The worst part was that he enjoyed it.  
Black Bellamy with his thoughts still racing his face red as a freshly bloomed rose was brought out of such thoughts.  
The Pirate Captain slowly brought his hand up to Bellamy’s blushing face to caress it and to his surprise Bellamy reciprocated the gesture. He moved his face into Pirates Captain's hand and whined a little.   
The Captain smirked “Well Bellamy how about it? Me and you can go back to my ship and we can have more fun there.   
“Bro as much I kinda want to do that right now what about your crew won't they question this? I mean mine, as sure as hell would.”  
Bellamy’s eyes shifted somewhat and he started to get his bearings and leave the Pirate Captain, but he didn't let him. The Pirate Captain shifted his body somewhat to the right where Bellamy was trying to leave and put all his weight into it. This made Bellamy jump back and one thought came into his mind at that moment.  
When did the Pirate Captain get so dominant?  
Not that he mined of course it was actually kind of nice being dominated like this. But he would rather die before telling anyone that.The Pirate Captain smirked and took the moment of shock from Bellamy and did something that sent shivers down Bellamy’s spine. The Pirate Captain leaned down to Bellamy’s level and bit his neck. Rather harsh actually more than likely it drew some blood at worse or leave a nasty hickey.  
Then Bellamy finally surprised Pirate Captain. In the swift moment Pirate Captain Bellamy let out a shaky moan and wrapped his arms around Pirate Captain’s neck. Piorate Captain pulled away and licked his lips and proceeded to lean into Bellamy’s ear and whisper.  
“I was planning to pound you tonight in anyway I gave my crew the night off. They are all at the Barnacles Face drinking their asses off.”  
Bellamy with his arms still around Captain arms blushing furiously looked away and went over his options. He could go with Pirate Captain and go along with these lustful endeavors. Or he could walk away now. But if he did, he could never know what it was like. Plus, itwas a welcome change of pace. Everyone he has had sex with the man or woman he was the dominant one. The one in control set the pace and make them beg until they were just moaning messes.But now this was kind of nice to be dominated one. His mind was made up.  
“F-fine. But don't go telling everybody about this got it ? This is a one time thing that is got it ?” Bellamy replied ,his face now buried in Pirate Captains shoulder taking the smell of old rum and salt water.  
“Alright then Sammy. I won't tell anybody.”  
That earned a glare from Bellamy.  
“Don't under any circumstances call me that. My name is Black Sam Bellamy but ,you won't be calling me Sammy now let's get out of here.”  
“Alright come on . Im sure you like my ship.”  
Bellamy highly doubted it.

 

The Ship actually wasn't that bad. Thought he couldn't really tell at the time either. Especially when Captain was kissing the shell of his ear and groping him. By the time they had gotten to the Pirate Captain’s Personal Cabin Bellamy was a moaning mess willing to let Pirate Captain do anything to him. (Though he wouldn't ever tell anyone that)  
The Pirate cabin matched him in a way . To Bellamy it seemed to fit.The cabin was simple yet organized . Though that was the most he could tell before Pirate Captain pushed him down on the creaky hammock. He toppled over Bellamy like a feral animal ready for his prey. To say at least it was unnerving.   
“Say Sammy-”  
“Don't call me that!”  
“Say Sammy how do you feel about ropes ?”   
“Come on Sammy it won't Bellamy didn't say anything but his actions most definitely spoke for him. His body stiffened and he looked away. That was the exact reaction Pirate Captain wanted as he bent down forcefully took Bellamy’s mouth to his in an animalistic kiss.  
“Come on, it won't be that bad. It would be light bondage at least. Justyour arms over your head. Come on, don't you want me to kiss all over your body and praise you for all the pretty scars covering your body hmm?”  
Bellamy thought it over.  
“Fine ,but just don't call them pretty they are anything but that.”   
The Pirate Captain to prove a point ripped opened Bellamy’s shirt with little to no resistance. He then roughly took both of Bellamy's arms and pushed them above, his head. Before Bellamy could even protest he felt light kisses from the Pirate Captain kissing the scars from old Battles. He first trailed the one the went from his abdomen to his chest then the one on his arm that went from his wrist to almost under his armpit. As Captain kept kissing Bellamy loved every part of the experience it had been so long since he felt beautiful something to be worth looking at.  
Then the small arousal that Bellamy had was now sitting very uncomfortably in his trousers and Pirate Captain most definitely took notice. As he smirked and brought down his hand down to Bellamy’s crotch and palming him through pants not letting him out of his pants. And Pirate Captain very much like the reactions he was getting from Bellamy.  
Bellamy was panting under him squirming. He was so close but at the same time he wasn't. His arms were still above his head mounted by the other man and it was so frustrating. He wanted so much more.He wanted out of these clothes and just cum already. He was just so stimulated but he couldn't do anything about it.  
Then in swift shocking moment The Pirate Captain let go of him and in a heated low growl said “Stay. Do not touch yourself it is not for you to touch.”   
The he just walked out of the cabin leaving Bellamy there hot flustered and confused but he didn't touch himself no matter how much he wanted to-No needed to the stiffness was painful but so intoxicating. It took at least about five minutes before the Pirate Captain came back and in his hands were rope.Then he walked across the room back to Bellamy and getting on top of him.But not before removing the top of the clothes.”Wouldn’t want these getting dirty would we ?” Then ever so gently took his hand above his head again but this time he tied them loosely but not enough for him to escape if he wanted which he most certainly did not. Then Pirate Captain lowered his mouth to Bellamy’s ear.   
His heated breath teasing him so. When he let out a whisper. “John”  
That caused Bellamy half lidded eyes to shoot open. Nobody knew The Pirate Captain real name. Not even his most trusted second in command who he told everything. This just got a lot more interesting.  
“Now don't go telling anyone my real name okay? I just want to hear you screaming my name . Understood Bellamy hm?”  
He called him Bellamy. He wants him to scream his name. Why not Sammy? Jeez this is not his strong point.  
“Y-yeah alright” Goddammit he stuttered. Why did he stutter?  
The Pirate Captain noticed the stutter. To him it was cute so very cute. When was the last time he was able to do something like this to someone ? To dominate them make them scream his name while they were overcome with lust and passion he bestowed upon them ? Way too long if you has asked him.  
“C-come one man stop staring and do something already.” Bellamy was barely able to stutter it out.  
Unknowing to the PIRate Captain he just stared at Bellamy while he was thinking. Just leaving him there with hard on fully on display. With the pre cum at the tip of his cock leaking . Bellamy was just waiting for him to be touched and be pounded by the Captain.  
Pirate Captain just smirked and left out a low growl of his voice.  
“Oh really Bellamy ? What if I just left you here? I like the way you look right now if I was honest. You just look so good.”   
As he said this he brought his hand to Bellamy’s cokc and started to stroke it gently. The only response from Bellamy was him trying to keep in a breathy moan. Which The Captain didn't like very much as he pulled away.  
“Now Bellamy I want you to moan scream.Whatever . I want to hear and feel you Sammy. Be a good boy and moan for me and I might give you a reward.”  
The only response was a loud moan and it was what he wanted. As The Pirate Captain brought his head down and started to bite and let his hands wander Bellamy’s body . Leaving no nook or cranny unturned. Tonight Bellamy was HIS and Pirate Captain was going to enjoy it. Thought this was very short lived as he lifted his head and brought his hands away.   
Bellamy was less than pleased about this.  
The Pirate Captain got up from the hammock and went to his nightstand and there he pulled out a tiny bottle. It was green and slightly greasy and the Pirate Captain grinned and Bellamy wasn't sure how he felt about that.  
The Pirate Captain walked back to the hammock and began to undress Bellamy. Taking his pants and trousers off and afterwards he coated his hands in the unknown substance.  
“This is some ‘special’ oil I picked up sometime ago.This should make this less painful for you Bellamy. It is your first time bottoming for a man isn't Bellamy ?”  
Bellamy turned his head and nodded somewhat embarrassed by this. Yes this was his first time bottoming for a man. But it was Pirate Captain ,he didn't know how to feel about it. HE bullied this man relentlessly and now he was having sex with him ? Let alone bottoming for him ? It was just so embarrassing for Bellamy. But he was soon snapped out of his thoughts and Pirate Captain pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
“Come on Sammy don't be ashamed it isn't that bad” taunting could be heard in his voice.  
Y-you know what you little s-ARG! WHAT THE FUCK MAN ?!” Tears were burning threatening to pour out of his eyes.  
Before Bellamy could retort the Pirate Captain had brought two of his fingers covered in oil and shoved it in his hole. Ignoring Bellamy’s Protest Pirate Captain started to stretch the tight hole. Scissoring it and soon the pain filled grunts coming from Bellamy now were turned into pleasure filled moans as he hit the right spot with his fingers. He just kept adding more until four of his fingers were in Bellamy’s hole his legs on Captain's shoulders. Then to Bellamy’s detest he stopped and pulled out.He whined somewhat from missing being filled but stop what he saw what the Pirate Captain was doing.  
The Pirate Captain was undressing releasing the man's own hard on. Bellamy could only just started as Pirate Captain started putting the oil on his own cock. Making sure it was slicked up. Then he walked back and got on top of Bellamy. A predatory smirk graced his features to Bellamy’s shock it was very arousing.The in a swift movement Pirate Captain began to slowly thrust into Black Bellamy.  
Bellamy let out a pleasure filled moan as Pirate Captain knew where his spot was. The one which made him stars. He began to say his name not Pirate Captain but John. The Pirate Captain was certainly enjoying it as he thrust harder and faster as he said his name.  
It just felt so good. The pleasure itself skyrocketed when Pirate Captain(John) started to raise his hand from Bellamy’s thighs to his penis. Bellamy’s face twisted into shock back to pleasure as Pirate Captain started to stroke him. It was heaven . Was it sinful do this ? Yes . Did he feel guilty about it ? Hell no.   
Bellamy couldn’t stop moaning and he knew with hands on John's back. That Bellamy’s nails were most definently scraping so hard into his back that he broke skin. Bellamy didn't know why but leaving permanent marks or long lasting marks on the Pirate Captain was a very satisfying thought. KNowing that he marked him not someone else marked him and that John was stuck with those marks. Though it would be nice to know why it was a nice thought to him. But soon Bellamy’s thought were soon interrupted as he felt a familiar feeling pool in his lower abdomen.  
The Pirate Captain knew Bellamys was close so close he could feel it. John lowered his head and captured Bellamy’s lips as he tried to explain that he was close. Though Pirate Captain didn’t care. The sight before was so beautiful he wished he could draw to he could have this scene with him forever. Then he felt the familiar twinge of his lover about to cum. And JOhn was completely right . Bellamy tightened around him screaming his name. That was enough to drive him over the edge.  
In the heat of moment JOhn bit down on Bellamy drawing blood. Still trust a couple of more times over stimulating Bellamy. Then he himself came. Filling Bellamy’s hole to brim with his own juices. When Pirate Captain pulled away it was gorgeous.  
Black Sam Bellamy the second most wanted pirate in sea’s right after him was on his hammock. His body covered in hickeys scratches and one bite mark on his lower collar bone. His black hair undone from its uusal ponytail now sticking to his face because of sweat . His lower stomach covered in his own cum. Not to mention he was panting his eyes heavily lidded about to fall asleep .   
Bellamy then sat up a little face to face with Pirate Captains shocked face. He still expected Bellamy to be sore. Bellamy then in a tired huff pulled John’s face close to him in a sloppy messy kiss. John then wrapped his arms around Bellamy and lowered them down to the hammock holding him close both falling into a peaceful sleep.

 

The crew just back and were all ready to go to sleep. Almost all of them did. Two stayed up just a little longer to check on the Pirate Captain in his quarters . Scarf didn’t quite trust the date they went on so it's all good to check. The next thing you know the crew wakes up and the Pirate Captain would be dead because of Black Bellamy.  
Pirate with a scarf went to his Captains quarters his hand ready if needed to grab his cutlass. With a careful hand Scarf quietly pushed open the door. There on the hammock were two sleeping figures. The Pirate with a scarf raised his eyebrows and walked to the hammock until he was just a few inches from it. From there he couldn't believe his eye’s.  
There on the hammock asleep together was Black Bellamy and Pirate Captain.  
Their limbs were tangled together. Black Bellamy was resting his head on the Captain’s chest. The Pirate Captain had his arms around Bellamy as if someone was to come steal him away forever. Black Bellamy was covered in bruises and bite marks some deeper than others. The most prominent one being on his neck. The Pirate Captain looked better than him. He barely had any bruises on him. The only thing he could see that would need to disinfect would be the scratches on his shoulders. Though they seemed to go down longer.   
The Pirate with a scarf no satisfied with inquiry on his Captain and new found lover left. A smile on his face. This would make things between the two pirates very different from Bellamy teasing the Pirate Captain. Most likely it would be the other way around. Not to mention his Captain did tended to be a tad possessive.  
Yes things look like it might get more interesting.


End file.
